Patent Literature 1 describes a heat source apparatus provided with an upstream refrigeration cycle and a downstream refrigeration cycle. In the heat source apparatus, a water heat exchanger of the upstream refrigeration cycle is connected with the upstream side of a flow channel of a heat load medium, and a water heat exchanger of the downstream refrigeration cycle is connected with the downstream side of the flow channel of the heat load medium.